philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Net 25 Program Schedule
Net 25 prides itself to be the first "Kanlungan" TV network that airs mostly animated shows, kid-oriented and children shows as well as religious shows, DW-TV Germany programs, information technology produced shows, entertainment shows and news and public service programs some of these schedules daily at 5:00am to 12:00mn with replay of Net 25 programs at 12:00mn to 5:00am Monday-Thursday and until 4:30am on Saturdays on and 12:00mn to 4:30am on Sundays and until 5:00am on Mondays. On November 2011, together with the change of slogan to "Dito Na 'ko!" (I'm here!), NET 25 created two new departments, Integrated News and Public Service (headed by Arlyn dela Cruz) and Entertainment TV (headed by Elson Montalbo). 'Program Schedule' 'Monday-Friday' * 5:00am - Masayang Umaga Po! (Leo Martinez and Cita Astal) * 6:00am - Pambansang Almusal (hosted by Gen Subardiaga, Eden Suarez, Mavic Trinidad, Onin Miranda, Gel Miranda, & Sophia Okut) * 7:00am - Da Vinci Learning * 8:00am - Sa Ganang Mamamayan (Gen Subardiaga & Cong. Rodante Marcoleta) * 9:00am - Liwanagin Natin (Weng de La Fuente, Ka Totoy Talastas, & Laila Tumanan) * 10:00am - Taumbahay (with Julie Fernando & Mylene Mariano-Rivera) * 11:00am - The Break Room (with Nikki Veron) * 11:30am - In Good Shape (Mon); Drive It (Tue); Kick Off (Wed); Global 3000 (Thurs); Tomorrow Today (Fri) * 12:00pm - Agila Balita (Cong. Angelo Palmones) * 1:00pm - Letters and Music (Rachelle Martin and Raymond Stone) * 2:45pm - INC Programs: INC-B Foreign Language (Mon); Pundasyon (Tue); Landas Ng Buhay (Wed); Ang Tamang Daan (Thu); Ang Pagbubunyag (Fri); * 3:10pm - INC Bible (Mon); CMV By Request (Tue); INC Chronicles (Wed); Paninindigan (Thu); INC International Edition (Fri) * 3:35pm - Taga Rito Kami (Mon); Hash Tag (Tue); Trabaho Ko To (Wed); INC-B Cebuano (Thu); * 4:00pm - ASEAN in Focus (Alma Angeles, Rachel Martin & Neah Mangawang) * 4:30pm - Piskante Ng Bayan (Leo Obligar & Jimmy Obligar) * 5:30pm - Agila Probinsya (Neah Mangawang & Rey Mercaral) * 6:00pm - Mata ng Agila (anchored by Ely Saludar, Weng Dela Fuente, & Sam Cepeda) (simulcast on DZEC 1062 kHz) * 7:00pm - Kilma Ng Pagbabago (Mon); Aprub (Tue); Responde (Wed); Patakaran (Thu); Diskusyon (Fri) * 8:00pm - In Good Shape (Mon); Drive It (Tue); Kick Off (Wed); Global 3000 (Thurs); Tomorrow Today (Fri) * 8:30pm - Convergence (Mon, & Wed); Hit List (Tue); Tribe (Thurs); Fitness Center (Fri) * 9:00pm - Eagle News International (with Alma Angeles & Sam Cepeda) * 10:00pm - INC-B Foreign Language (Mon); Pundasyon (Tue); Landas Ng Buhay (Wed); Ang Tamang Daan (Thu); Ang Pagbubunyag (Fri); * 10:30pm - Taga Rito Kami (Mon); Hash Tag (Tue); Trabaho Ko To (Wed); INC-B Cebuano (Thu); * 11:00pm - ASEAN in Focus (Alma Angeles, Rachel Martin & Neah Mangawang) (Replay) * 11:30pm - Agila Probinsya (Replay) Saturday * 6:00am - Hash Tag * 6:30am - Trabaho Ko To * 7:00am - Church News * 7:30am - Executive News * 7:35am - INC Kids Corner * 8:00am - Da Vinci Learning * 9:30am - Fitness Center (Shawn Yao) * 10:00am - In Good Shape * 10:30am - INCINEMA * 11:15am - TRIBE * 11:45am - Willing Willie (Willie Revillame) * 3:00pm - Executive News * 3:05pm - Paninindigan * 3:30pm - CMV By Request * 4:00pm - INFOCUS * 4:30pm - Global 3000 * 5:00pm - Barangay Basketball * 5:30pm - Negosyo Asenso ATBP. * 6:00pm - Mata Ng Agila Weekend (Onin & Gel Miranda) * 7:00pm - MOMents (Gladys Reyes) * 8:00pm - Convergence (with Nikki Veron Cruz) * 8:30pm - Digital Photographer * 9:00pm - Eagle News International (with Alma Angeles & Sam Cepeda) * 10:00pm - Ang Tamang Daan * 10:30pm - Ang Pagbubunyag * 11:00pm - Mata Ng Agila Weekend (Onin & Gel Miranda) (Replay) Sunday * 6:00am - Pasugo * 6:30am - Taga Rito Kami * 7:00am - Church News * 7:30am - Executive News * 7:35am - Gabay Sa Mabuting Asal * 8:00am - Da Vinci Learning * 9:30am - Negosyo Asenso ATBP. * 10:00am - Digital Photographer * 10:30am - INCINEMA *11:15am - Landmarks (Faye de Castro) (Replay) *12:00pm - Drive It * 12:30pm - Tomorrow Today * 1:00pm - Kick Off *1:30pm - Journal News *2:00pm - MOMents (Replay) * 3:00pm - Executive News * 3:30pm - Paninindigan * 4:00pm - Hit List (Lissa Kahayon & David Guisson) * 4:30pm - RoadShow * 5:00pm - Tribe *5:30pm - World Stories *6:00pm - Landmarks (Faye de Castro) *7:00pm - Spoon (Janice de Belen) *8:00pm - Sessions on 25th Street (Ernie Magtuto) * 9:00pm - Eagle News Special Report *10:00pm - INC International Edition * 11:00pm - Global 3000 * 11:30pm - In Focus * 12:00mn - Diatabs with Eagle News Update (hourly news capsule)Category:TV Program schedules